Lance Peach
Lance peach is one of the Temporal prison prisoners, and the second boss in the game (He is also the weakest enemy officer in the game and in command rank). He wears something similar to a snowboarding outfit, it was never revealed how he looks without his mask officially, but in one of the game's free wallpapers that used to be available on freeverse's website, it shows a sketch of Lance Peach without the mask! While fighting him, he will speak in the contact-box with different moods. Lance is the only enemy that completely changes his appearance while in angry mood. Story Lance peach was a wingnut before becoming rogue, and he despises the Wingnuts for unknown reasons. (Possibly the Baron convinced him to go against his teammates). His first apparition happened on Mission 3: Jungle Fever after defeating every enemy robot planes, as the player has only The Three Standard Planes the duel is challenging, after defeating him for the first time, he escapes via warp and talks in the contact-box in a angry mood. In the next mission, The flight controller explains that he was a old wingnut that became a rogue several years ago, she also gives you the mission of capturing him on his oil station. After destroying his oil station, Lance will once again appear to his final battle, Defeated, he attempts to escape in a parachute, but he fails and is captured by the Wingnuts, Baron tries to avenge his "friend", but fails again and the mission ends. Then, a Short Comic movie starts, showing Lance's fate. Abilities Lance's abilities are relatively stronger then the normal planes, as he shoots lasers and bullets at the same time. His plane's speed and armor is also much higher than average. Likely the other temporal prisoners (excluding Baron von Schtopwatch), he can escape via warp when being defeated, and in his final battle, he floats down in a red/yellow parachute. Quotes When fighting: "You wanna tango? Hey, ho, let's go!" "Why isn't IDDQD working?" "Ha! You're just target practice." "Your face would not only stop a door, but also most clocks, and a herd of charging buffalo!" "Eat it!" "Lance Peach is gonna drop DA BOMB on you." "When they were givin' out brains, you thought they said ''grains, and were like, "Make mine oatmeal!"'' "You won't have anything to worry about. Wingnut is finished!" "I could do this blindfolded!" "Sweet!" "I hate you guys!" Trivia * It's unknown if Lance's plane exists. * It's unknown how lance looks without his mask. * Lance is the only enemy that has a different calm/angry mood. * He's the weakest enemy officer. * His outfit isn't recommended for plane pilots (snowboard outfit). * He is the first minor enemy officer that the player does fight. Gallery Lance peach attacking the player's plane.png|Lance firing both bullets (inside clouds) and lasers Lance escaping.png|Lance Escaping on mission 3 Lance peach's plane zoom.png|Lance's plane in zoom Lance peach.png|Lance peach on contact-box (calm mood) Lance peach angry.png|Lance's angry mood Zooommmm....png|Lance's banner after appearing for the first time I'll be, back cópia.png|Lance's banner after being defeated the first time Lance Peach without his mask.png|Lance's sketch without his mask! Category:Characters